


The Truth Overflows By Your Silvertongue. (Winteriron/Frostshield)

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi, frostshield - Freeform, stoki - Freeform, winteriron
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: WINTERIRON. (Bucky Barnes x Anthony Stark.)FROSTSHIELD. (Loki Laufeyson x Steve Rogers.)Las cosas son raras entre los Vengadores, sobre todo cuando Thor y su hermano adoptivo problemático decidieron que se quedarían en Midgard por un tiempo.En un lapso de dos meses, el Jotun había observado con cuidado a todos y cada uno de los miembros que vivían en la Torre Vengadores.Quizá era hora de que usara sus poderes para el bien.☄ magic!au☄ out of character.☄ vers!winteriron, ironfrost sometimes. vers!frostshield.☄ good loki, kind avengers.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Loki/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. He's staying with us, in the tower.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera vez publicando en AO3, soy oriunda de Wattpad, en donde me pueden encontrar como @padfootbum.   
> Este short-fic está lleno de ooc (Out of character) , espero que no se extrañen tanto al leer ciertas situaciones de nuestros queridos personajes.

"Esto es estúpido. ¡Es un asesino, Thor!" Exclama Bruce, una vena verde pulsando en su frente. Clint, quien sorpresivamente presenciaba todo eso con una mirada más crítica, se puso al lado de su compañero, agarrando su hombro para tranquilizarlo un poco. El dios del trueno no se veía muy feliz agarrando las cadenas de su hermano, pero estaba cumpliendo ordenes.

"Esa no es la cuestión, Bruce. Todos nosotros somos asesinos, joder, que tenemos a _Frosty el asesino de hielo._ Loki se quedará en la torre como dijo Stark, pero no será un habitante más. Estará en cualidad de prisionero, ya sabe qué le espera si decide hacer algo más que mantenerse en su celda." Fue Natasha quien habló, impasible y con el rostro inexpresivo.

El pelinegro había estado prisionero hace dos meses, pero al parecer no dejarían otra vez en una celda común, lo tendrían en una especial para él. 

Loki estaba sentado en un sofá, con una pierna cruzada arriba de la otra y un bozal en su rostro. Los rizos negros no podían ser ordenados ya que sus manos estaban esposadas firmemente. "Sin ganas de arruinar el ambiente, esta parece una cinta pornográfica." Murmura Sam, haciendo que Tony suelte una pequeña risa nasal, ocultando su boca tras su vaso con whisky cuando sintió la mirada retadora del capitán sobre él.

Laufeyson sonríe tras el artefacto que impide que hable, oh, no se iría a esa celda sin hacer ni un ruido. 

Tony no se daría cuenta de las runas mágicas grabadas en negro en su cuello hasta la mañana siguiente. Loki sonrió cuando el genio se apareció solo vistiendo una toalla frente a sus celdas, gritando furioso y pidiendo una explicación.


	2. I think he caught a spell on you, Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es mi primera vez publicando en AO3, soy oriunda de Wattpad, en donde me pueden encontrar como @padfootbum.  
> Este short-fic está lleno de ooc (Out of character) , espero que no se extrañen tanto al leer ciertas situaciones de nuestros queridos personajes.

1\. Creo que te hechizó, Tony.

Tony Stark estaba colapsando. Su rostro rojo de la furia no lo demostraba completamente, pero estaba colapsando. "¡¿Cómo te atreves, pequeño pedazo de mierda?!" Gritó el castaño, golpeando con sus manos la pared de cristal de la celda, sus ojos azules centelleando peligrosamente.

En su garganta descansaba un tatuaje mágico, con runas negras que despedían un ligero resplandor escarlata si se miraban de cerca, ese era el causante de la furia de Anthony. "¿Acaso no te tomaste el tiempo de traducir unas simples runas con tu tecnología midgardiana?" Pregunta Loki, su tono siempre tranquilo y coqueto como siempre, mirándole desde su cama. "O quizá, preguntarle al idiota de mi hermano sería más fructífero."

"Friday, llama a Thor." Dice el de cabello corto, quitando los rizos castaños que se le pegaban a la frente. En cosa de unos dos minutos, tenía a todo el equipo frente a él. Thor venía más atrás, amarrando su cabello y colocándose una camiseta. Estaba sudado, al igual que Steve, Tony supuso que habían estado entrenando juntos. Bucky también les acompañaba, el soldado llevaba una camiseta sin mangas que mostraba las cicatrices alrededor de su brazo de metal, quizá qué había dicho Friday para que el sargento apareciera tan descuidado. Él siempre tapaba sus cicatrices.

"Pedí sólo al beach-boy, en fin, me importa una mierda." El castaño camina hacia Thor, pero de su boca no sale _¿Qué carajos son estas runas?_ Más bien fue algo como:

"Eres muchísimo más guapo de cerca, demasiado." Murmura y luego abre los ojos como platos. Todos están en una diferente escala de estupefacción, Steve abre un poco su boca, mientras que Clint ríe a carcajada limpia con Natasha, Bruce le mira con diversión e incredulidad, Loki se muerde el labio para no reírse. Bucky trata de ahogar una sonrisa, pero en realidad no puede. La cara del arrogante genio completamente descolocado fue suficiente para provocar la hilaridad de los vengadores.

Thor solo está sonriendo. Tony siente como se sonroja. "No sé por qué dije eso. Todo es culpa de ese jodido imbécil." La voz de Anthony recobra su firmeza y enojo, caminando hacia Loki, mirándolo con desprecio a través del cristal. "Me puso una de sus maldiciones gitanas y no sé qué mierda es."

"La verdad rebosa por tu lengua de plata." Murmura Thor, pasando su índice por el cuello de Tony, vulnerando totalmente el espacio personal. "No es una maldición, amigo Tony." El dios del trueno le da una palmada amistosa al de cabellos cafés, que no sabía qué mierda significaba eso de la lengua de plata.

"Podrías explicar mejor, hermanito." Murmura Loki, quien luego se convirtió en una serpiente negra, deslizándose por el lugar con verdadero entusiasmo. Joder, que le gustaba usar la magia. 

Al ver que Thor quedaba en blanco, tuvo que volver a transformarse en humano, girando los ojos por su inutilidad.

"Es un hechizo que se le lanzaba a aquellos que solían mentir o engañar. No es muy sofisticado, pero eso no lo hace menos potente. Impide que la persona que lo tiene diga mentiras, aunque también inhibe la capacidad de ocultar la verdad y los sentimientos, osea, no tienes filtro, querido. Le hice unas modificaciones para que tampoco pueda contener ciertos...Deseos."

"Voy a matarlo." Murmura Stark, antes de abalanzarse contra el cristal, golpeándolo con verdadera fiereza. "¡Voy a matarte jodido brujo de mierda!" Grita, pateando el cristal con fuerza, antes de que Clint lo tomara por la cintura, levantándolo y alejándolo de la celda, donde Loki le miraba sonriente.

"¿Qué tan peligroso es?" Pregunta Thor, su voz volviéndose grave y enojada. Odiaba quedar mal frente a sus amigos por culpa de su hermano.

"No lo matará. Ni siquiera es peligroso, a no ser que lo que oculta lo sea. Los niños buenos no deben decir mentiras Tony." Loki se regodeaba en dicha. Se requirió que Bruce, Clint y Bucky tomaran al hombre de hierro para evitar que volara el cristal a patada limpia o con la armadura. También sujetan la toalla, que al millonario poco le importaba ahora mismo. "No hay manera en que pueda anular el hechizo, solo se termina cuando la persona hechizada se da cuenta del alivio que se siente al decir la verdad."

"A ver, déjame ver si entiendo Cuernitos. ¿Tony está obligado a decir la verdad en cualquier caso?" Pregunta Natasha, con un asomo de sonrisa en su bello rostro, que desvaneció cuando Bruce la codeó para que se enfocara en el rostro triste del castaño.

"Básicamente. Usen este regalo para los mejores propósitos, queridos." Murmura el dios, volviendo a convertirse en animal, esta vez en un gato que caminó pomposo a la cama, acurrucándose con un tenue ronroneo.

Anthony, cuyos ojos azules se destacaban más gracias a que la esclera estaba roja, suspira sonoramente. "Necesito salir de aquí." Murmura, soltándose con suavidad de sus compañeros y caminando rápidamente a su habitación. Apenas llegar se colocó un bóxer, mirándose en el gran espejo.

Aquel tatuaje no le sentaba mal, sin embargo, le perjudicaba en gran medida. Era Tony Stark, su vida personal estaba construida en un castillo de mentiras. Ocultaba tan bien sus sentimientos que ya casi había olvidado lo que se sentía la verdadera rabia y desolación. No sabía cómo lidiar con esto.

Se sentó en la cama y miró hacia Nueva York, y Nueva York lo miró de frente en su plenitud, y ahí, en su propio rascacielos, jamás se había sentido tan pequeño.

* * *

Stark no dejó su habitación ese día, no comió nada más que una gran bolsa de frituras que había en su mesa de noche y una botella que tenía la mitad de un buen whisky de malta puro. Se emborrachó totalmente, tratando de que el alcohol le inhibiera de absolutamente todo, aunque a la mañana siguiente descubrió que las runas no habían sido una loca pesadilla.

Gritó con frustración, rasgando con las uñas su piel sensible del cuello, pero en vez del brote colorado propio de la irritación, un brillo escarlata cubrió las marcas que dejaron sus dedos, sanando todo en su totalidad.

Tony abrió la boca, acercándose al espejo a toda velocidad, ignorando el mareo por levantarse bruscamente de la cama y miró donde habían estado sus marcas. Estaba su piel blanca impoluta, ni siquiera un atisbo de sangre. Nada.

Probó en sus muslos, rasguñando fuertemente. Sintió el dolor inicial, pero luego se sanó dejando el mismo brillo escarlata. Tomó una camiseta y bajó por el ascensor al comedor, siendo recibido por el usual caos. Esta vez, en lugar de dirigirse directamente a sus donas glaseadas, caminó hacia Natasha, que desayunaba al lado de Bucky como siempre. Algo en su cerebro le decía que no debía preguntar lo que iba a preguntar, pero estaba hechizado así que no podía hacer mucho al respecto.

"Hey, hola. ¿Podrías golpearme?" Pregunta el castaño a la chica, que baja su taza de café completamente confundida. El soldado de invierno lo ve con el ceño fruncido mientras bebe el líquido caliente.

"Okay, estoy alucinando." Murmura ella, más para sí misma que para Anthony. Los demás miembros del equipo observaban todo, sin prestar mucha importancia.

"¿Qué?" Dice Tony también en voz baja.

"Usualmente cuando hablo contigo solo escucho _golpeame, golpeame y no pares de golpearme_." Tony no esperaba el uso de _Malcom In the Middle_ , pero en realidad estaba disfrutándolo.

"Me siento altamente ofendido pero es una muy buena referencia. Te ves tan hermosa cuando no estás siendo horrible conmigo." Murmura involuntariamente, haciendo que Nat sonriera de lado. "En verdad odio este puto hechizo. Bueno, la verdad es que no tanto, solo me quejo porque no quiero aceptar que es liberador decir las cosas que pienso." Otra vez salió la verdad por delante. Tony quería golpear su cabeza contra la encimera.

"Vamos, solo golpéame Tasha. No es tan difícil. No estoy bromeando." Tony pensó que la rusa pondría alguna traba, pero pronto su puño duro impactó contra su mejilla, haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio. Para Tasha fue visible por unos segundos la rápidamente creciente inflamación, pero luego un brillo escarlata tomó su lugar y Tony estaba como nuevo.

Bucky, quien no se había perdido la escena y ahora rebanaba su pan, lanzó con precisión el cuchillo afilado al brazo del moreno, sacándole un masculino grito. "¡Qué mierda Barnes!" Exclama el genio, sacando el cuchillo rápidamente. Todos en el equipo estaban mudos, pero un jadeo se hizo presente cuando la sangre se convirtió en brillo y la herida desapareció.

"Eso es magia." Murmura Thor, nada impresionado. "Es un lindo color de aura, amigo Tony."

Tendrían que volver con Loki, porque esto no podía estar pasando.


	3. That was not on my plans, my dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark en este fic es un personaje MUY cringy. Es como; "Eu, chico, ¿Qué estas haciendo?" Estoy consciente de eso.
> 
> Esta es mi primera vez publicando en AO3, soy oriunda de Wattpad, en donde me pueden encontrar como @padfootbum.  
> Este short-fic está lleno de ooc (Out of character) , espero que no se extrañen tanto al leer ciertas situaciones de nuestros queridos personajes.
> 
> **Todos son propiedad de Marvel, yo solo juego con las historias y los universos,

2\. Esto no estaba en mis planes, querido.

"No es algo malo. Es solo magia." Dice el dios del trueno, bebiendo su chocolatada con calma.

"¡No soy el puto Harry Potter para que vengas y me digas que tengo magia dentro de mí, joder Thor!" Tony se lanza al sofá dramáticamente, golpeando sin querer a Bruce quien se queja pero es ignorado. "Necesito un abrazo." Tony no quería decir eso. El soldado de invierno, observador siempre, siente como su pecho se aprieta un poco al ver al único Stark haciendo un puchero.

Todos le miran sorprendidos, ya que es él. Anthony _maldito_ Stark. Él jamás pediría un abrazo.

Banner levanta un poco a Tony y lo pone en su regazo, abrazándolo suavemente y el castaño se deja, en realidad ya no tiene mucho control sobre sus emociones.

"Quizá debería hablar con Loki, Stark." Dice el capitán, que había tomado asiento frente al pelinegro. Sus ojos, fríos como el hielo, brillaban con algo de arrogancia. "No es para tanto. Quizá al fin podremos obtener algo más de ti que no sean sin sentidos y borracheras. Quizá esto te hacía falta para madurar." Bucky no sabía por qué (en realidad sí sabía, pero era bueno protegiendo sus propios sentimientos), pero nunca había querido golpear a Steve tanto como ahora.

"Te odio muchísimo Steve." Es todo lo que dice Tony, porque con su condición actual en realidad no podía contestar con algo mordaz. Tampoco estaba en la posición de parecer feroz, joder, Bruce Banner lo tenía en su regazo y le acariciaba la espalda como si fuera un crío.

Natasha se percata de que la voz del genio sonaba hueca y triste, además de que le había dicho Steve al capitán, en vez de llamarlo por alguno de sus motes o simplemente Rogers.

"Jamás piensas en que los demás también tenemos sentimientos, no soy un puto G.I. Joe, odio esto. Odio que me vean así. Te odio a ti porque tú eres un jodido falso igual que yo, porque eres un robot y por más que traté de hablarte, de que formaras lazos con alguien más que tú y tu puta soledad me apartaste. Y me cuesta ser buena persona, pero lo intente por ti, porque eras el puto héroe de mi infancia. Estoy cansado Steve." A este punto, el hombre de hierro se había levantado de las piernas de su mejor amigo y caminaba hacia el pasillo. Otra vez no desayunaría, pero en realidad su ánimo se había arruinado. Sus ojos azules se volvieron cada vez más tristes conforme se acercaba al ascensor.

"Sólo estás haciendo las cosas difíciles." Dice Steven, que se había levantado cuando Stark lo había hecho. No iba a admitir en voz alta que se arrepintió de sus palabras apenas habían salido de su boca. No podía tratar a Anthony así. Ya le había hecho mucho daño.

"Trata de decir eso mismo cuando un ser de otro planeta modifique la forma en la que te relacionas y no puedas esconder ni un poco lo miserable que te sientes al despertar cada día."

"Niño, malinterpretaste lo que dije."

"Probablemente, el gran Steve Rogers siempre termina como una persona muy correcta." Tony siguió avanzando al ascensor y entro, diciéndole a Jarvis que lo subiera a su piso.

James cree ver cómo secaba una lágrima antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran.

* * *

Tony bajó a ver a Loki. Abrió la celda mientras la serpiente negra lo miraba desde el catre, convirtiéndose en un humano finalmente, su sonrisa petulante siempre intacta. "Me diste magia." Murmura Tony, más tranquilo de lo que en verdad se encontraba.

La sonrisa a Loki le duró menos de un minuto.

"Imposible." Murmura el de cabello largo, cagándose en sus ancestros por dentro. Si lo que decía el pequeño Stark era cierto, estaba jodido.

"Sabes que no puedo mentir." _Okay, buen punto._

"¿Sabes lo que significa eso?" Pregunta el gigante de hielo, conjurando un sofá individual para que el chico pudiera sentarse. "Significa, querido, que ambos estamos...Agarrados por los cojones. Entre la espada y la pared." Los ojos de Loki brillan peligrosamente rojos por un momento, hasta que se calmaron en su clásico selvático verde.

"No nos queda otra que llevarnos bien, Stark. Básicamente estás enlazado conmigo. No puedes usar magia contra mí, yo no puedo usar magia contra ti. Ni ninguna otra cosa, no nos podemos hacer daño, porque nos consumiríamos el uno al otro y no en la forma placentera." El dios estaba furioso y se notaba por la forma en la que se movía nervioso por la celda, mareando a Tony, quien deseó que dejara de moverse por todos los putos lados.

Sintió algo cálido fluir por su cuerpo y luego el sonido de unas cadenas contra el piso. "¡Idiota, suéltame!" Exclama el de ojos verdes. Tony tuvo que reír, porque vio al hombre atado a una silla de madera con cadenas, removiéndose como gusano y joder, que se veía gracioso.

"Ni siquiera sé cómo hice eso Loki. Prueba tú." El jotun cerró sus ojos, concentrándose. Un resplandor esmeralda brillo en las cadenas y la silla, pero luego se desvaneció. Así trató tres veces más, logrando que las cadenas desaparecieran.

"Joder contigo chaval." El de ojos verdes se sentó en la cama y cruzó sus piernas, mirando a Tony con los brazos cruzados. "Es de mala educación atar a alguien mágicamente, niño malo." Eso actualmente hizo que el de ojos azules se sonrojara, miró a otro lado para ocultarlo, pero para el dios no pasó desapercibido.

Loki, siendo el ser astuto que siempre había sido, se arrodilló frente a Tony, quedando aún así a una altura respetable, como cualquier persona que media casi metro noventa. Se apoyó en el reposa-brazos, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de Stark, quien mantenía una ceja arriba y su sonrisa imperturbable. "No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, querido. Mira quién se está arrodillando ahora." Dijo el genio, sin alejarse ni un centímetro, sintiendo en su nariz el olor a bosque que pertenecía al dios.

Tony Stark no era ningún santo, la mirada que le daba Loki era pura hambre y deseo, y él no sabía si iba a corresponder.

Aunque, era un hombre solo después de todo. Sus conflictos personales y tristezas siempre los había solucionado con polvos o bebiendo hasta quedar inconsciente, pero ahora su conciencia alterada, casi primitiva, solo le decía una cosa. Debía follar con Loki.

_"Es un hechizo que se le lanzaba a aquellos que solían mentir o engañar. No es muy sofisticado, pero eso no lo hace menos potente. Impide que la persona que lo tiene diga mentiras, aunque también inhibe la capacidad de ocultar la verdad y los sentimientos, osea, no tienes filtro, querido. Le hice unas modificaciones para que tampoco puedas contener ciertos...Deseos."_

¡O quizá no debía follar con Loki (dios de la Maldad, de la travesura y el engaño), por el amor al todopoderoso!


	4. The heart (or the dick) wants what it wants.

3\. El corazón (o el pene) quiere lo que quiere.

_Bésame. Bésame. Bésame._

Eso era todo lo que podía pensar el genio. Si no tuviera el jodido hechizo podría controlar sus deseos o sus acciones, pero sólo pudo abrirse de piernas y apretar con sus muslos la cintura de Loki. Menos mal que estaba vistiendo una camisa negra y un pantalón normal, si tuviera sus ropajes de Asgard al pobre Tony le tomaría años desvestirle.

Loki no había podido tener ese tipo de contacto en unos buenos años, pero eso no significaba que no iba a escuchar a su voz interior y comerle la boca al midgardiano.

El vidrio de su modesta prisión estaba hecho en el mismo Hellheim, así que no podía hacer magia fuera de la celda, por lo que sólo pudo conjurar una especie de biombo que les daba la privacidad suficiente para poder hacer lo que quisieran sin que los demás se enteraran. Aunque, Tony se olvidaba de aquellas dos cámaras que habían puesto en la celda para mantenerlo vigilado. Se arrepentiría de eso más tarde.

El de cabello largo caminó a su cama, acostándose en ella y palmeando su regazo para que Tony se subiera, quien no dudó un segundo en hacerlo. Loki se sentó en la cama, mirando a los ojos azules por unos segundos. Las manos del hechicero, de dedos largos y elegantes levantaron la camiseta que el genio estaba vistiendo, colándose para tocar su espalda cálida.

Tony sonrió suavemente, en realidad disfrutando la expresión concentrada del hechicero, quien siempre tenía que pensar demasiado las cosas. Desabotonó un botón de la camisa negra, para luego tomarla y abrirla rápidamente, haciendo que los botones salieran disparados, rompiendo la concentración de Loki. "Crío estúpido." Murmura, pero una sonrisa acompañaba el insulto.

Tony disfrutó sacar la camisa de ese cuerpo pálido que parecía esculpido a mano. Loki no tenía nada que envidiarle a su hermano, su cuerpo estaba marcado con abdominales perfectos y duros, piel pálida y algo rosada y bastante suave al tacto. Loki hizo que la camiseta del midgardiano desapareciera, hundiendo su cabeza en su clavícula, acariciando con los dientes la piel dorada del menor.

"Brujo de mala muerte." Logró susurrar el de ojos azules, antes de que una mano cubriera su cuello y le atrajera en un beso lento, controlado por el dios, que se despegó de Anthony para luego rozar sus labios otra vez, levemente, sacando su lengua para delinear el labio inferior.

El genio tenía algo de frío, así que se abrazó al cuerpo del contrario, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este, mientras Loki acariciaba su espalda bajando a sus glúteos. El gigante de hielo hizo algo que al hombre de hierro le dio cosquillas, por lo que tuvo que ahogar unas risitas en el hombro del de cabello largo, haciéndole sonreír. Entre ellos, sus auras danzaban en un combinado rojo y esmeralda, brillando y complementándose.

Loki lo levantó y lo acostó en la cama, y Tony sintió que debía darle un hueco entre sus piernas al hombre, que le observaba de arriba a abajo, para luego volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

La mano grande del dios se quedó en la cabeza de Stark, acariciando lento los rizos cafés, deleitado por la suavidad. Algo tan carnal como el deseo y la furia se podían combinar tan bien hasta que solo quedaba la punzante atracción por el cuerpo del otro. 

A Loki no se le olvidaba que era un prisionero, y a Tony no se le olvidaba que el hombre que le tocaba con tanta devoción era un mentiroso asesino que lo había hechizado y alterado su mente. Pero por ahora, por estos momentos, estaban bien así. Porque en realidad no querían una historia de amor, con ellos levantándose abrazados todos los días. Joder no, solo querían un poco de alivio.

Así que Loki se acercó al cuello del chico, sintiendo como este pegaba sus caderas y ladeaba un poco el cuello, dándole espacio para poder besar y morder la piel suave. Laufeyson se enfocó en los puntos erógenos, detrás de la oreja, los puntos de pulso cerca de las clavículas y luego descendió a aquel tatuaje rúnico, lamiendo y mordiendo haciendo que el joven se retorciera bajo él. Succionó una marca bajo el centro del tatuaje, haciendo que el ojiazul jadeara. Lo volvió a tomar del cuello, adivinando que el chico tenía cierta predilección con eso.

La imagen de Tony bajó él, con su cuello delgado en su mano izquierda, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios gruesos y rojos era una de las mejores vistas que Loki había tenido en mucho tiempo. Se lamió los labios antes de besarle, mordiendo el labio del de ojos oceánicos para luego de meter su lengua y disfrutar la humedad, sintió como le jalaban el cabello y suspiró suavemente, Tony lo separó de su boca y ahora era el genio quien le besaba en el cuello y Loki amaba eso.

En otra parte de la Torre, Bruce le daba la clave de las cámaras a Friday para poder saber dónde estaba Tony, estaba preocupado por su amigo, hasta Natasha estaba con él ya que ella había visto lo afectado que estaba el genio luego de que discutió con Steve, Bucky estaba con ellos, fingiendo que no le importaba mucho, pero en realidad se notaba que se preocupaba por el hombre de hierro. El doctor le pidió a la inteligencia artificial que le mostrara dónde estaba Anthony, ingresando extrañado otra clave más, esta era para las celdas de Loki.

Natasha era una espía y rusa, habían muy pocas cosas que le sorprendían de verdad, pero ver a Loki sobre Anthony Stark, ambos frotándose y besándose fue algo que hizo que su boca se abriera. "...¿Qué carajos está pasando?" Pregunta Banner, sus ojos abiertos como platos, ampliando la imagen para ver si Loki lo estaba amenazando con un cuchillo o algo así, porque no había respuesta lógica para esto. Bucky estaba debatiéndose entre la excitación y el enojo, la primera estaba ganando.

Lo único que vieron al ampliar la imagen fue a Tony agarrando el trasero de Loki y pegándolo más a él, mientras el dios lo levantaba y cambiaban de posición. Ahora Tony estaba en el regazo de Loki otra vez, disfrutando de los besos que el villano le daba en su cuerpo, Loki era un amante excelente, disfrutaba dando placer y Tony se sentía de puta madre.

El hechicero, mientras besaba al genio, convirtió la celda en una réplica de sus aposentos en Asgard, haciendo que el de ojos azules mirara a su alrededor con una sonrisa, Laufeyson lo copió, sonriéndole para luego volver a besarle con fuerza, bajando los joggers que Tony llevaba, y luego desapareciéndolos al igual que la camiseta del chico. Sus manos se dirigieron a las nalgas del heredero Stark, apretando gustoso y complacido con el cuerpo de su amante, Anthony era un hombre alto, quizá no el más alto de todo su equipo, pero un respetable metro setenta y cinco era más que el promedio y a Loki le encantaba. El más joven encajaba en sus manos y no le molestaba delegar el control, a lo que el ojiverde le parecía perfecto. Él estaba bien con ser pasivo, aunque disfrutaba ser activo y sobre todo con una persona como Anthony Stark, tan jodidamente petulante e insoportable sin el hechizo encima y ahora sumiso y moldeable, dejándose llevar por el deseo.

Loki no se arrepentía de haber hechizado al hombre de hierro, hace lo que verdaderamente desea hacer, dice lo que piensa y no oculta sus sentimientos, cosa que el jotun esperaba que le ayudara a superar sus traumas de poco en poco.

Steve iba en busca de Natasha para entrenar juntos y la voz en las paredes (Friday) le había dicho que se encontraba con Banner y Buck en una de las salas de reuniones. Steve los vio por los ventanales, pero ellos estaban muy ocupados viendo una pantalla holográfica que ni siquiera notaron entrar. Caminó tras ellos y miró la grabación, quedándose estupefacto al instante.

"¡Steve no mires, joder!" Exclamó Natasha, quitando todo, pero era tarde, porque el capitán ya había caminado rápidamente a los ascensores, Natasha maldijo y llamó a Bruce con la mano. Steve mataría a Tony y a Loki probablemente. Bucky salió tras el rubio a la misma velocidad.


	5. Two soldiers, one genius.

4\. dos soldados y un genio.

Steve miró el techo del elevador, apretando los puños queriendo destruir algo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan enojado. Ver a Anthony arriba de Loki, ambos tan pegados, besándose como si sus vidas se fueran en ello, todo eso desató una ira roja y pura en el capitán. El genio podía ser tan ingénuo y estúpido a veces, joder.

Bucky sí sabía por qué estaba enojado, había tratado de acercarse al genio tantas veces y llegaba ese mamarracho espacial y con su elegancia ya lo tenía en la cama.

Cuando llegaron al piso de la celda de Loki, Steve ingresó la clave que abría la celda y se paró en una esquina. Todo se veía como lo que suponía eran los aposentos del maldito brujo, tonos verdes y plata por todas partes. "Anthony." Dijo fuerte y claro, haciendo que el rizado se sobresaltara. Se bajó del regazo de Loki, agradeciendo mentalmente al de los ojos verdes por volver a ponerle pantalones. El genio dirigió sus ojos azules a Bucky, que le miraba con su habitual ceño fruncido pero esta vez intensificado.

"Capitán, sargento, no sabía que estaban interesados en un _gangbang_ _,_ ni siquiera pensé que bateaban para este lado." Dijo Loki, sentándose en la cama tranquilo. Se levantó cuando el rubio se acercó con los ojos nublados por la ira. Anthony se puso frente al de cabello largo, mirando con la misma ira a el neoyorkino.

"¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" Pregunta Anthony, sintiendo un toque en su hombro, era Loki pasándole su camisa. Se puso la prenda y se arremangó las mangas hasta su antebrazo, el rubio frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos. Bucky caminó más cerca de los hombres, quedándose dos pasos atrás de Steve.

"Eso debería preguntartelo yo Stark. ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" Rogers miró a los ojos oceánicos del hombre de hierro y piensa que es quizá la primera vez que lo ve tan vivo. Cada vez que discutían veía esa llama, sus ojos brillantes de furia pura, pero esta vez se veían muchísimo más intenso. Trató de pasar en alto la erección del genio, lográndolo a medias. A Bucky aún no le prestaban atención, así que aprovechó de deleitarse con la figura del castaño, sonriendo de medio lado.

Loki lo entendió todo. Pero que idiotas eran los midgardianos a veces.

"Estaba a punto de conseguir una malditamente fantástica follada." Loki dice _auch,_ pero Tony lo ignora aunque le había resultado gracioso. "Ahora cuéntame, capitán, ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo tú acá interrumpiendo? Sargento, si pudiera dejar de mirarme las bolas por un segundo, me gustaría que usted también respondiera." Bucky tuvo la decencia de aclarar su garganta, volviendo a su mirada normal y desplazando sus deseos. Loki ya sabía quien estaba totalmente colado por el guapo Stark.

"Vengo a recordarte que no puedes hacer _eso_ , no con un prisionero. Es moralmente incorrecto." _Steve se vería mucho más atractivo sin el ceño fruncido todo el tiempo._ Piensa el hombre de hierro, sintiendo el vómito de palabras pasar por su garganta. Miró a Bucky y el genio sintió como su erección volvía a estar plena y feliz. Joder.

"Te verías más lindo si no estuvieras enojado todo el tiempo. Te van a salir arrugas. Barnes, deja de mirarme así por favor, haces difícil mantener a mi _amigo_ tranquilo." Murmura Tony, sin querer. Loki le vuelve a tocar el hombro, pero esta vez se inclina y pone sus labios contra el oído de Tony.

"Tomaré una ducha, puedes irte si quieres y volver más tarde, si quieres unirte no me molestaría." El dios habla suave con su voz grave y aterciopelada y Anthony solo puede sonreír. Asintió y giró su cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla al de cabello largo solo para picar al capitán, Loki caminó a una puerta de plata, que antes era una simple puerta de madera que conectaba a un baño simplón. Quizá Tony podría estar reconsiderando sus opiniones sobre la magia.

"Stark...Mira, entiendo que vas a tener tiempos difíciles hasta que este hechizo termine, pero quizá podrías tratar de no meterte en situaciones como estas...No es la solución." Rogers era pésimo consolando a la gente, primero que todo, estaba hablando con Tony. Él jamás sabía cómo hablar con Tony, porque el idiota le hacía sentirse vivo, porque era mucho, y Steve necesitaba ir lento.

"Dame una entonces capi. Porque hasta donde recuerdo, mi vida siempre ha sido eso. Desde adolescente, bebiendo, teniendo sexo o a veces drogandome, deseando sentirme vivo, deseando sentir algo más que rabia o tristeza. Porque parece que esos son los únicos tres estados anímicos que tengo, rabia, tristeza y excitación. Prefiero ahogarme con la polla de un asesino que seguir ahogándome con alcohol hasta llegar a un coma etílico." Bucky río sin poder evitarlo, y Tony le sonrió suavemente. Si bien no eran amigos, se mantenían en constante comunicación ya que el genio arreglaba los fallos del brazo de metal de vez en cuando.

"Lenguaje." Soltó el rubio porque fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Tony río, sacudiendo su cabello como cuando no sabía que decir. Se sentó en la cama y Steve se sentó al lado de él, a una distancia respetable. "No soy tu enemigo Anthony. Sólo, no soy de tu época. No te entiendo, muchas veces pienso que estas hablando en un idioma en el que solo los universitarios de ese lugar elegante de tecnología entenderían." Steve tenía ese acento grueso de Brooklyn que normalmente irritaría al castaño, pero joder, iba a ser honesto consigo mismo, extrañaba ser amigo del capitán. Estaba tan cansado de discutir.

"¿El M.I.T.?" Pregunta Tony, interrumpiendo. Steve solo asiente. Bucky decide sentarse en uno de los taburetes bajos que había cerca de la cama.

"No soy inteligente como tú, como Bruce o como Natasha. Todo lo bueno de mí viene de una botella, soy un experimento. Pero quiero ser tu amigo, solo eso. Conmigo tienes que ir con pasos de bebé." Bucky se sentía igual que el rubio muchas veces, pero eso solo se lo había dicho a Tasha, que siempre le obligaba a decir lo que sentía.

"Tienes muchas cosas buenas Steve. Solo que muchas de esas cosas buenas no vienen para mí nunca, porque soy un cabrón. Porque me equivoco y porque soy demasiado irresponsable, pero necesito ayuda. Bruce ya no puede más, Pepper ya se rindió." Tony se estira en la cama, cubriéndose más con la camisa de Loki, que era bastante cómoda y cálida. Es consciente de que se está confesando frente a dos soldados.

Mira a Bucky y él no habla, pero dice cosas con sus ojos, y Tony sabe que piensa lo mismo que está pensando Steve, osea, ambos piensan que Stark es un idiota. El castaño le saca la lengua al de pelo largo, arrugando su nariz cuando el sargento le responde de la misma manera.

Steve los mira, riendo de repente. "Eres tan idiota." Dice, palmeando la rodilla de Tony, quien sonríe ligeramente. "Acostándote con dioses, joder." Anthony no entendía muy bien por qué Steve reía, pero le agradaba escucharlo. Siempre había odiado pelear con el hombre todo el tiempo.

"Lenguaje." Murmura Tony, tapando sus ojos con su brazo para descansar un poco. Bucky rió suave haciendo que el genio se sintiera bien consigo mismo por haber logrado que el sargento riera otra vez.

"...No vas a dejarlo pasar, ¿verdad?".

"Nop."

"Sube. No has comido desde ayer." El rubio se levanta de la cama, acomodando su camiseta y saliendo de la celda, que parecía más un castillo que una celda. Bucky también sale, palmeando la cabeza de Tony en el camino.

_Quizá no había sido un mal día después de todo._


	6. You have beautiful eyes.

5\. tienes unos ojos hermosos.

Bucky Barnes se levantaba temprano. De hecho, se levantaba a las cinco de la mañana para poder correr una hora y regresar a las seis. Pero supo que algo iba a ser diferente cuando al caminar a la cocina para sacar una botella de agua de la nevera vio a Tony, bailando y cantando una canción que el sargento definitivamente no conocía.

Anthony tenía una voz rasposa, suave y melódica, que contrastaba maravillosamente con el hombre en los parlantes. Los rizos castaños le rebotaban en la frente cuando movía la cabeza rápido, se deslizaba de allá a acá rápidamente gracias a que solo tenía calcetines mullidos cubriendo sus pies.

Vestía unos joggers negros y una camiseta que a James se le hacía familiar. Luego recordó que había visto a Loki con esa camiseta hace dos días y suspiró. "Buenos días Tony." Dice, haciendo que el más joven le mire y pase una mano por sus rizos, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Hey, buenos días Frosty." Tony se acerca a las gavetas y saca un tazón rojo, que era el que el soldado siempre usaba. Sirvió café de la cafetera y se lo puso a Barnes en frente. "Debes desayunar antes de salir a correr." Tony se ve confundido, porque él jamás habría tenido un gesto así con el pelilargo, pero está bien, era el hechizo.

"Nunca lo hago. Gracias." Dice el de ojos grises, recibiendo el tazón y dándole un trago a la cálida bebida. Se gira para caminar al salón, pero una mano lo detiene por la muñeca.

"Deberías hacerlo. Quédate conmigo y tomemos desayuno, no es necesario que hables si no quieres hacerlo." James mira la mano de Tony en su muñeca pálida y sonríe suave, hace que la mano del castaño quede en la suya, le da un leve apretón antes de soltarla. A Bucky siempre le había dado vergüenza hablar con el castaño, porque probablemente él mentiría y diría que no le importaba mucho que haya matado a sus padres, que estaba todo perdonado. Porque era lo que hacía Tony Stark, desde que los vengadores volvieron a ser un equipo completo y no eran fugitivos, el castaño había hecho de todo para que todos se sintieran cómodos, incluso si él tenía que ocultar su tristeza o desagrado.

"...Podría ser divertido preguntarte cosas ya que no puedes mentir." Dice, sentándose en uno de los taburetes frente a la isla, el moreno va a buscar su tazón y una caja de Dunkin' Donuts.

"Tienes una mente malvada, zombie." Murmura el hombre de hierro antes de abrir la caja. "Traje bollos dulces, pastelitos Boston de fresa, las donas glaseadas de frambuesa que me gustan a mí y eso. Saca lo que quieras."

"Me podría acostumbrar a ti siendo tan agradable, Stark." Dice Barnes, riendo suavemente. La canción cambia y Tony levanta la cabeza, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Amo esta canción." Dice, ocultando su sonrisa contra el tazón, le daba vergüenza no poder ocultar lo que sentía o pensaba, o no poder controlar sus acciones, pero por ahora Bucky estaba siendo agradable. En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, James jamás había sido otra cosa más que agradable. Era un hombre callado, el que no le conoce podría decir _tímido_ , pero aún así cuando la gente quería interactuar con él, el soldado escuchaba en un ciento por ciento lo que la otra persona decía.

El castaño estaba siendo más comunicativo desde que interactuaron en la habitación de Loki, que ahora era definitivamente una habitación. Luego de discutir con todos los vengadores lo que había pasado con la transferencia de magia, el dios de las mentiras vio que no había caso en tratar de escapar. Le había transmitido un cincuenta por ciento de su núcleo a Anthony, por lo que estaban conectados, si uno no quería irse, el otro tampoco se iba. Tampoco se podían hacer daño, Loki no podía hacerle daño a los demás porque el heredero Stark los protegía, así que Laufeyson vivía como un miembro más de los Vengadores, sin la parte de héroe que salva el mundo, por supuesto.

"¿La camiseta es de Loki?" Pregunta el de Shelbyville, rascando su mejilla.

"Síp. Dormí con él, suele desaparecer mi ropa así que tengo que tomar sus prendas para venir a desayunar." Tony amaría tener control de su lengua, pero no podía. Agradecía que Bucky solo asintiera.

"¿Sigues acostándose con él?"

"Solo nos besamos, luego me abraza y nos quedamos dormidos así. Tengo muchas pesadillas." El dolor en el rostro de Tony hace que el corazón del sargento de un sacudón. Era jodido no poder controlar la salida de tus secretos.

"...También tengo pesadillas." Dice, porque le parece justo, aunque baja la cabeza. Tenía a Anthony Stark frente a él, tratando de parecer normal aunque le dolía en el orgullo admitir sus verdades. No podía tener al chico frente a él, corazón abierto y todo y no darle nada a cambio. "La compañía es una buena idea."

"Nunca habría pensado que tenías pesadillas. Eres tú, y eres fuerte." Barnes se sorprende otra vez, no solo por la voz increíblemente inocente de Tony, sino por lo sincero que estaba siendo, también porque el castaño no se consideraba una persona buena. Sintió como le agarraba la mano y le acariciaba el dorso con el pulgar, eso le dio valor a James para levantar la mirada. "No tienes que sentir vergüenza, es normal con todo lo que has vivido."

Tony se quedó mirando los ojos de Bucky por un largo rato, y el castaño no apartó la mirada. "Tienes unos ojos preciosos." Dice el genio, de repente.

"Son normales."

"Son claros y algo verdosos, casi muy verdosos. Muy lindos." Bucky se iba a detener y argumentar con Tony sobre por qué sus ojos no eran nada especial, pero algo más importante captó su atención.

"Tus ojos son violeta." Murmura el soldado de invierno, abriendo la boca sorprendido. Los ojos de Anthony se habían combinado con un brillo escarlata y el azul eléctrico natural de su mirada, armonizandose en un violeta suave y atractivo.

"Lo sé. Se quedarán así para siempre. Loki me enseñó un glamour para cambiarlos a mi azul natural. ¿Me queda mal?" Pregunta el de ojos amatista, bajando la mirada a su dona.

"Tienes unos ojos muy hermosos, Anthony." Dice, recuperando la compostura y bebiendo lo que le quedaba de café y levantándose. Juntó la vajilla sucia en el lavabo y caminó a la nevera para sacar su botella de agua. "Eres una persona buena. No mereces tener pesadillas." Murmura, más para calmar su conciencia que para calmar al chico, aunque surte efecto.

"Debo irme." Murmura, revolviendo los rizos del genio antes de irse por el elevador.

Tony oculta su cabeza entre sus brazos, escondiendo su sonrisa.


	7. In the middle of the night.

6\. en el medio de la noche.

"Vamos, muñeco. Hey." Murmura Loki, adormilado y sentándose con los ojos entrecerrados en la cama. "No te enojes Tony, no quise decir eso." El de ojos verdes en realidad se sentía mal. La había cagado en grande.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, y Tony despertaba por su segunda pesadilla. Laufeyson nunca había dormido tan mal en su vida, todas las noches desde que había empezado a dormir con el de ojos violeta despertaba por alguna de sus pesadillas, cosa que no le molestaba, solía acariciarle el cabello hasta que dormía pero, este había sido un día difícil. Había peleado con Thor y siempre se sentía mal cuando el rubio tonto le sacaba de sus casillas.

Entonces, Loki, como el hombre amargo que muchas veces era, se desquitó con un castaño lloroso que lo despertaba removiendolo. Y le había gritado, justo cuando gruesas lágrimas pasaban por sus mejillas rojas y suaves. Y ahora Tony estaba tomando una manta y se estaba yendo de la habitación, frotando sus mejillas con vergüenza. Cuando Loki trató de detenerlo, la magia del chico le mandó hacia atrás. El castaño cerró la puerta de un portazo que probablemente despertaría a uno que otro vengador y se marchó a paso rápido al ascensor. Subiría a la azotea, lo único que quería era que el viento frío le calmara un poco.

Bucky había despertado al sentir el golpe. Tenía el sueño ligero y nunca dormía más de cinco horas seguidas, así que no se molestó en volver a abrazar a la almohada. se levantó y se calzó sus pantuflas para luego caminar fuera de su habitación, a tiempo para ver a Anthony envuelto en una manta subiendo al ascensor. Cerró los ojos, pensando en cómo podría saber hacia dónde se dirigía el castaño hasta que recordó lo que hacían sus compañeros. Preguntarle al aire. "¿Friday?" Dice, inseguro y en voz baja.

"Sargento Barnes." Habla la IA, en un volúmen moderado para no alertar a los demás.

"¿A-Anthony?" Pregunta, sintiéndose tonto por no entender la tecnología del siglo.

"En la azotea, sargento." Contesta y el soldado asiente, caminando hacia el ascensor y subiendo, algo nervioso porque ¿Qué se supone que le diría a Anthony? Ellos no eran cercanos, a ver, hablaban más, pero James no era su mejor amigo, ni siquiera era su amigo, conviven por las circunstancias.

Cuando llega, lo primero que vé es un bulto mirando la ciudad, sentado en una de las bancas de cemento que habían en la azotea. Caminó hacia el genio, que lloraba en silencio sin importarle que Bucky se sentara al lado de él. "¿Pesadillas?" Pregunta el soldado, ganándose un asentimiento.

"Mataste a mis padres." Murmura, con la voz baja y suave, triste como ninguna. James traga la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca antes de asentir con un tembloroso _sí_ , que hace que Tony lo mire.

"Respuesta incorrecta, Frosty." Dice el de ojos amatista, girándose hacia Barnes. "El que mató a mis padres fue Invierno. No este hombre que tengo al lado mío, que tiene pesadillas y sale correr en la mañana. No te culpes por eso James. Fueron tus manos, pero no fuiste tú y te perdono por eso, porque tu alma lo necesita." La mano pálida de Stark palmeó la rodilla del pelilargo, que sentía que podría echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto ahora?" Pregunta el mayor, con la voz estrangulada. Con Anthony Stark todos los días eran una montaña rusa constante, y Bucky no sabía cómo bajarse, así que prefería mantenerse lejos la mayoría de las veces.

"Porque necesito un amigo Bucky. Porque no puedo tenerte de amigo si te culpas por la muerte de mis padres cada vez que me miras a los ojos. Porque tienes corazón y necesito un ancla." Stark convocó una manta con su magia y se la entregó a Bucky, que se envolvió rápidamente en la tela cálida, acercándose un poco más a Tony.

"No sé entenderte, Anthony, pero puedo tratar de subirme a tu montaña rusa y rezar por que las cosas salgan bien cuando te detengas." Dice luego de un rato, suspirando cuando el menor apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

El sol salía lento y el frío seguía ahí, pero Tony se sentía menos helado cuando Bucky estaba alrededor. 

* * *

"¿Viste a Tony?" Pregunta Loki al capitán, que siempre era el primero en llegar a las cocinas. El rubio no se pierde como Laufeyson camina con elegancia hacía la cafetera, sirviéndose una tasa humeante de café. Vestía solo una camisa blanca desabotonada y un bóxer negro, tenía el cabello amarrado en una cola baja y unas ojeras inusuales estaban presentes.

"No. ¿Pasó algo con él?" Pregunta el rubio, tratando de concentrarse en algo más que en el cuerpo de Loki.

"Es gracioso que te preocupes ahora, Rogers."

"No tienes derecho para decir eso, Laufeyson."

El pelinegro giró los ojos, saliendo de la cocina no sin antes hacer que la taza de café de Steven desapareciera. Odiaba a ese puto rubio.

_O eso es lo que_ _quería_ _creer._


	8. Asgard Memories.

7\. Recuerdos de Asgard.

"...¿Por qué Loki está levitando todos los sillones?" Pregunta Clint, cuando llega a la sala de estar y ve a Natasha haciendo una acrobacia para poder llegar hasta los sillones suspendidos en el aire.

"Porque estamos ordenando. Encontré casi cincuenta botellas de cerveza esparcidas por toda la sala. ¡Habíamos publicado el cartel con las tareas diarias hace semanas Clint!" Exclama Bruce, secando el sudor de su frente con su antebrazo. Tenían muchos robots de limpieza, pero hacer tareas comunes y _mundanas_ les hacían sentir normales.

Tony tenía a Dum-E y a U barriendo el piso, mientras él trataba de agrandar su televisor (que ya era bastante grande) con magia, aunque fracasaba una y otra vez. Los dos súper soldados estaban en la cocina americana, Steve limpiaba la encimera llena de harina y otros ingredientes mientras Bucky metía la segunda pizza XL en el horno, ya que a la primera le habían puesto queso caducado sin querer y la habían jodido.

Wanda estaba con Vis, ambos preparando malteadas con la máquina que Tony había adquirido hace unas cuantas semanas. "¿Va a haber una noche de películas?" Pregunta el rubio arquero, haciendo que Loki le quisiera tirar un sillón encima. Lo habían programado incluso antes de que Tony fuera hechizado.

"Tú deberías llamarte Dum-E." Suspira Tony, haciendo que los vengadores rían suavemente. "Creo que ya terminamos acá cuernitos, puedes bajar los sillones. Frosty, ve a sala de los menesteres y trae mantas y cojines, por favor." Bucky asintió y se limpió sin cuidado las manos en su camiseta.

"¿Sala de los menesteres?" Pregunta Steve, caminando a uno de los sillones recién bajados para sentarse.

"¡Ven, por eso vamos a hacer un maratón de Harry Potter!" Exclama Tony, apuntando indignado al capitán américa, que se cruzó de brazos como niño regañado.

Cuando la pizza y los demás aperitivos ya estaban listos, Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal fue puesto en la gran, gran televisión. (Sí, Tony lo había logrado). El genio había invitado a Pepper, alegando que la pelirroja necesitaba por lo menos una noche de relajo.

Lo de ellos se había terminado, pero Virginia siempre sería su mejor amiga, su roca, así que seguían hablando como siempre. No se iban a dejar ir así como así. La chica terminó sentándose al lado de Natasha, junto con Wanda y Visión, en otro sillón estaban Sam, Clint, Thor y Bruce (el científico estaba demasiado nervioso al lado del rubio como para comentar algo coherente sobre la película).

En el tercer sillón que quedaba, los dos hechiceros y los dos soldados se sentaron juntos. Steve estaba, desafortunadamente, al lado del pelinegro, mientras que los dos castaños habían quedado juntos. "Draco Malfoy tiene tanta _gay energy._ " Murmura Tony, robandole a Bucky su malteada, ya que la propia ya se había acabado. El soldado estaba muy ocupado enojandose con todo el mundo porque _el profesor Quirrell es malo, jodidos ineptos._ A los demás les daba risa que el sargento se metiera tanto en la historia.

En un momento, a Clint se le ocurrió la gran idea de gritar de la nada (el arquero hacia eso cada vez que tenían noches de películas, una vez Thor lo noqueó de el susto que le había dado), pero esta vez el afectado fue el capitán, que derramó el café que bebía en el cuerpo de Loki, quien lo golpeó fuertemente en el brazo. "Eres un imbécil. Es todo lo que diré." Murmura el dios, haciendo una mueca porque la ropa se le pegaba en el cuerpo de una manera desagradable, además, tenía café en partes en las que definitivamente no debería estar.

Si hubiera sido otra persona la que hubiera derramado café encima suyo, no habría reaccionado de esa manera. Pero le tenía una aversión/atracción tan grande a Steve Rogers que simplemente le odiaba. Le recordaba tanto a Thor cuando aún estaban en Asgard y eso hacía que quisiera patear su culo hasta fuera del espacio sideral.

El pelinegro se levantó del sofá, caminando molesto hacia el baño. Podría hacerlo con magia, pero en realidad no le gustaba como se sentía la limpieza mágica contra su cuerpo, era incómoda y picoza, si podía limpiar su cuerpo y su ropa de la manera tradicional lo haría.

Se sacó la camiseta y se apoyó unos momentos en el lavabo. Odiaba enfurecerse tan rápido, también odiaba esa atracción casi enfermiza que le tenía a la gente que odiaba. Los _incidentes_ con su hermano en Asgard, muchísimos años atrás cuando aún eran adolescentes, aún se repetían en su cabeza, torturándole y alimentando su ira. Decidió abrir la llave del lavabo y poner el tapón para poder limpiar su abdomen por mientras. Podría tomar una ducha, pero se demoraría y se perdería la película así que decidió hacer la manera rápida.

De vuelta en la sala, la mayoría de vengadores estaban divertidos con la situación. Sobretodo con el rubor del capitán que se veía gracias a la iluminación de la pantalla contra su rostro. "Ve a disculparte, capsicle." Murmura Tony, empujando el brazo del rubio.

"¡Fue Clint!" Dice en un grito susurrado, indignado por la petición del castaño.

"No eres un crío. Vamos, ayúdame un poco, solo quiero disminuir las tensiones. Estoy harto de todas las discusiones que tienes con Loki. La tensión sexual es tan grande que a todos nos sorprende que el engendro del demonio no te haya follado aún." Steve Rogers estaba cobsiderando las opciones que tenía. Muchas de ellas giraban en torno a _golpear a_ _Tony_ _por_ _avergonzarme_ o _golpear a_ _Loki_ _por ser insoportable._ Además, él no sería el follado. Él era el que follaba, no al revés.

_¿Steve,_ _estás_ _pensando en el sexo con Laufeyson?_

Sacudió su cabeza, simplemente no iría a disculparse, le daba igual. Luego volvió a mirar a Tony y lo recordó; le había dicho al castaño que trataría de hacer todo de manera más amigable, así que de mala gana se levantó hacia el baño, mirando amenazante a Clint que le observaba burlón desde el otro sillón, ya se le ocurriría con qué podía joderle.

Llegó a la puerta de madera de ébano y golpeó dos veces, sintiendo el sonido del agua pegando contra el lavamanos hasta que de detuvo y el pelinegro abrió la puerta. Tenía los pantalones cambiados y estaba sin camiseta, su abdomen estaba mojado por el agua y Steve tuvo que mirarle a los ojos para concentrarse en lo que había ido a hacer.

"Lo siento. Fue culpa de Clint, no quise hacerlo." Rogers tenía un tono aburrido, que demostraba que no tenía arrepentimiento alguno y eso enfureció a Loki porque recordó las disculpas falsas que Thor le daba frente a Odín o Frigga. Odiaba a los rubios. No podía golpear al hombre por la protección de Stark, así que trató de calmarse por las buenas, asintiendo apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

"Disculpas aceptadas. Lárgate." Murmura, mirando al piso en todo momento y controlando el remolino de magia que sentía formarse a su alrededor.

"¡Lo decía en serio! ¿Puedes dejar de ser _tú_ por un segundo?"

"¡Tú deja de ser _tú_ por un momento, maldito arrogante! Saca la cabeza de tu culo por un puto segundo, es que, joder, ni siquiera te soporto." Es que Loki no lo odiaba en realidad. Steve Rogers le _desesperaba._ Loki sabía odiar, claro que sí, pero Steve era un Thor midgardiano y menos estúpido y el pelinegro se enojaba consigo mismo por no poder frenar la atracción hacia el rubio mortal. Cada encuentro que tenían, cada pelea, era muchísimo más que una pelea.

Era una interacción feroz y familiar y Steve se sentía vivo, era como cuando peleaba con Anthony. ¿Con Loki era lo mismo que sentía con Tony, una mera atracción mal llevada?

_No, ¿verdad?_

Había interactuado con el exprisionero durante los dos meses que estuvo en la celda común, llevándole sus comidas, llevándolo a las duchas...Loki había tratado de seducirlo una vez, y casi había funcionado, pero el capitán había tenido el autocontrol suficiente como para ignorar el cuerpo blanco y cincelado del dios.

"Te odio." Murmura el capitán, empujando el cuerpo del mayor hacia dentro del baño, entrando con él y poniéndole seguro a la puerta. El de ojos verdes le miró, examinando el rostro del rubio y sus ojos azules oceánicos. _No eran los ojos de Thor._ Los de Thor tenían borde dorado, con pequeñas pepitas doradas que brillaban con la luz, el azul era fuerte, eléctrico. Steve tenía los ojos fríos, pero hermosos, era ver el cielo en temporada nevada.

"No, no lo haces. Sólo te desespero, como tú me desesperas a mí." Contesta Loki, soltándose el cabello en mera muestra de nerviosismo bien ocultado.

"No me gustas." Dice el soldado, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo, pero estaba mirando a Loki, a sus piernas largas y su abdomen marcado, su cintura y sus clavículas barridas por el cabello de caireles negros. Y luego se estaba acercando.

"Te vas a arrepentir de esto mañana." Susurra Loki, cuando el rubio se inclina y apoya su cabeza en el ángulo entre su hombro y su cuello. Suspira contra la piel del dios, no realmente seguro sobre qué debía hacer luego, pero Loki se apoya contra la pared de cerámica y levanto su cabeza, y el rubio recordó las películas que había visto hace un tiempo y abrió su boca, sacando su lengua para lamer una línea en el cuello largo del hombre, luego mordiendo el lugar. Sintió como el pelinegro suspiró profundamente, luego sus manos delgadas levantando su camiseta y Steve se separó para que pudiera sacarsela.

"Apaga la luz." Murmura Loki, y el capitán obedece, ambos saben que no deberían estar haciendo esto, así que prefieren no ver mucho.

Cuando Steve vuelve a ponerse frente a Loki, coloca sus manos en la cadera del hechicero para poder acercarlo más a él, pegando sus cuerpos semidesnudos. El dios de las mentiras era apenas unos centímetros más bajo que el rubio, que aprovechaba esa pequeña ventaja para poder tentar al pelinegro, rozando sus labios contra su mejilla suave hasta que Loki se movió, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y besando al rubio, que lo envolvió con sus brazos por la cintura.

Y Loki no pudo seguir. "Perdón." Murmura, tomando la camiseta de Steve para colocarsela y salir corriendo a la habitación que compartía con Anthony, con recuerdos de Asgard nublando su mente.


	9. Some people fall in love, with the wrong people sometimes.

8\. Algunas personas se enamoran, de las personas incorrectas a veces.

Cuando Tony entró a su habitación bostezando encontró al hechicero en su cama, aparentemente dormido abrazando a una de las almohadas. Algo en el ambiente no se sentía bien, era como si un manto cubriera todo. Se acercó a la cama y se hincó frente a Loki, pero cuando tocó la frente pálida del hechicero, todo el glamour que lo cubría a él y a la habitación desapareció, haciendo que Tony no pudiera contener el jadeo que escapó por su garganta.

Los ojos del dios estaban hinchados, la almohada que abraza tenía una mancha de sangre que provenía del corte que tenía en la palma izquierda de su mano. El pelinegro estaba despeinado y tenía lágrimas secas en sus mejillas rojas. Ni hablar de la habitación que parecía que un tornado la hubiera desmantelado. El gran espejo que ocupaba una porción grande de la pared de Anthony estaba hecho pedazos, junto a unos jarrones elegantes que le habían regalado hace un tiempo y la televisión. El cristal de sus ventanales tenía trizaduras, y era cristal reforzado.

"F-Friday, muéstrame las grabaciones de mi habitación desde que entró Loki hasta que llegué yo." Dice, y pronto las imágenes se muestran en el vidrio con quebraduras.

Loki había entrado a la habitación alterado, y luego se había apoyado contra la puerta, deslizándose con la mirada perdida. Anthony no necesitaba el audio de la grabación para saber que el dios estaba sollozando. De pronto, cuando Loki levantó la cabeza, todas las cosas delicadas como el espejo y los jarrones se habían hecho trizas. La televisión hasta había soltado algunas chispas. Todo el destrozo provocó que el dios llorara más fuerte. Tomó un pedazo de espejo roto y contempló su reflejo, hasta que sin querer cortó su palma y lanzó el pedazo al otro lado de la habitación haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos más pequeños.

"Oh, Loki." Murmuró el castaño, en las casi dos semanas que había pasado hechizado se había vuelto bastante cercano al jotun, joder, que hasta dormían juntos.

Siguió mirando la pantalla holográfica y frunció el ceño cuando vio a Loki hundir su nariz en la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Hizo un gesto con la mano para agrandar la imagen y abrió la boca cuando se dio cuenta de que era la camiseta del capitán. El pelinegro se levantó del suelo y se sacó la camiseta para luego tirarla bajo la cama, convocó una de sus propias camisetas y se la puso para luego lanzarse a la cama y abrazar una de las almohadas.

"¿Qué tiene que ver Steve en todo esto?" Pregunta en un susurro a sí mismo. "Fri, dame las imágenes de Loki y el capitán. Transmite el audio a mis auriculares, modifica el sonido para poder escuchar con más claridad."

Al cabo de unos segundos, vio a Loki caminar dentro de uno de los baños cercanos a la sala de estar. Luego de unos minutos, Steve llega a la puerta y la golpea. Tony escuchó la escena con atención, ya que luego de que Rogers empujara a Laufeyson dentro del baño no podía ver lo que estaban haciendo.

Luego Loki se marchó con la camiseta del capitán, secando sus ojos con sus muñecas y el rubio salió minutos después, sin camiseta y maldiciendo al aire. Las cámaras lo siguieron hasta que entró al gimnasio.

El billonario se sacó sus auriculares, dejándolos en la mesilla de noche y acostándose en la cama junto a Loki. "Hey, despierta un poco para mí." Murmuró, acariciando el cabello del dios y removiendolo suavemente.

Loki despertó pero no quiso mirar al castaño, sólo se convirtió en su forma de perro y se acostó con el hocico en el regazo de Tony, soltando un gemido lastimero. El castaño rascó detrás de sus orejas, pasando sus manos por el pelaje del gran can negro y dándole un pequeño beso en su cabeza. "El rubio es un idiota. No merece que llores por eso cariño." Murmura Anthony, refiriéndose a Steve. Loki pensó que se refería a Thor, así que alarmado se convirtió en humano.

"¿Te contó _eso_? ¿Les contó _eso_ a todos ustedes?" Pregunta el ojiverde, tratando de no alterarse. ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que su- _el_ estúpido rubio hubiera contado algo de esa historia? Era alta, Thor Odinson soltaba mucha mierda cuando estaba borracho

"Lo vi por las cámaras. Al ver todo el desastre de la habitación me preocupé." Contesta Tony, rogando internamente por no haberla cagado.

"Imposible. No hay cámaras en Asgard." Murmura Loki torpemente, hasta que se da cuenta de lo que había dicho gracias a la mirada confundida del nuevo hechicero. "Mierda."

"Hay muchas cosas que debes explicar Loki."

"No hay nada que explicar muñeco. Estoy bien, solo abrázame un rato." El dios atrajo a Anthony a su pecho y lo abrazó fuerte como abrazaba a la almohada. El menor también hizo lo mismo. Ya era tarde en la noche, así que el dios transformó las ropas de ambos en un pijama simple, haciendo intencionalmente que el pantalón corto que estaba usando el castaño fuera más ceñido a su cuerpo.

"...Me gustaría que fueras sincero conmigo alguna vez." Dice el de ojos violeta con los párpados cerrados, pasando su mano por el pecho del pelinegro, sin darse cuenta de el hechizo que le había lanzado sin querer, cortesía de su nueva y primitiva magia la cual aún era controlada por sus deseos y no por sus acciones bien pensadas y _normales._

Ahora, Tony y Loki estaban en las mismas condiciones. El de ojos selváticos tardó unos minutos en entender qué había pasado, pero cuando lo hizo corrió al baño. Esto no podía estar pasándole, no a él. Era un hechicero poderoso incluso sin la mitad de su núcleo, era más poderoso que los hechiceros supremos. Su magia, siempre tan fiel a él, le había traicionado.

Si otro ser que dominara las artes místicas hubiera querido hechizarlo, no lo podrían haber logrado. Pero era Anthony, tenía la mitad de su núcleo, sus magias eran hermanas, el cuerpo de Loki reconocía a Tony y el de Tony a Loki. Mierda.

"¡Joder, Anthony!" Grita el dios desde el baño, con su mano cubriendo el tatuaje rúnico en su piel.

El moreno pronto estaba al lado de Loki, su expresión mostraba un gran arrepentimiento. "Perdón, no sabía que pasaría esto, perdón, perdón." Murmura torpemente, y él jamás había sido torpe en su vida.

"Yo...Está bien. Eres un novato, tienes mucha, mucha magia en tu cuerpo." Contestó Loki. "Trata de dormir, vendré cuanto antes."

Había algo que no cuadraba.

Debía hablar con Thor lo antes posible aunque le jodiera en el alma.


	10. I did something...Bad.

9\. Hice algo...Malo.

Loki esperaba impaciente a que Thor abriera la puerta de su habitación de una vez, y cuando el rubio lo hizo él entró como un huracán. "Debes ayudarme Thor." Dice Laufeyson, viéndose más serio que nunca. "No puedo engañarte, mira mi cuello." El pelinegro se quita el glamour cuando el dios del trueno toca su brazo.

"...¿Cómo pasó esto?" Pregunta, con sus ojos eléctricos brillando peligrosamente. Al tocar a Loki en el brazo podía sentir que algo en su magia había cambiado radicalmente.

"Anthony no tiene control de su magia. Hice algo malo Thor...Necesitamos ir a Asgard y hablar con los sabios. Hablar con Padre." El pelinegro pronto lucia como si estuviera cargando una gran pila de ladrillos en su espalda, cansado emocionalmente, se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Thor, pasando sus manos por su cabello con preocupación.

"¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?" El rubio se sienta a una distancia prudente del que consideraba hermano, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y mirando atentamente las reacciones del menor.

"No puedes hacer magia, Thor." La voz siempre altiva y exasperantemente segura sonaba desinflada y algo triste. Al rubio por un momento le recordó a Asgard y a un cálido cuarto con decoraciones de oro.

"Dime lo que sospechas, aún puedo hacer algo. Nunca seré tan inteligente como tú, pero no soy inútil Loki." El de ojos verdes siente que el mayor se acerca y se tensa, sus manos empezando a temblar imperceptiblemente.

"Invoca nieve. Mucha nieve, como si esto fuera Jötunheim. Creo que Padre te enseñó a controlar los poderes mientras yo...Bueno, ya sabes." La risa que se escapa de los labios rosados de Loki no suena como las prepotentes que soltaba al contar sus travesuras, esta era tan hueca...Thor solo se acercó más.

"Tendríamos que crear un perímetro para no afectar a los mortales, necesitaríamos que Wanda creara un campo protector, pero aun así nuestros- _mis_ compañeros quedarían desprotegidos ya que Wanda aún no controla bien sus poderes." Laufeyson no dijo nada, solo agachó su cabeza y asintió. Ya estaba acostumbrado a no ser incluido en las cosas que su hermano adoptivo hacía.

"Conozco a alguien. Él puede hacer muchas cosas. Necesito que le expliques a todo el equipo esto, pero tienes que dejar a Anthony fuera. Thor, no puedes cometer un error porque su magia se desencadenaría y no sé cómo protegerlo de si mismo." Laufeyson se levantó de la cama, chasqueando sus dedos y haciendo que sus ropajes asgardianos reemplazaran su pijama, el pelo quedó trenzado con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro pálido.

"Loki, no sé qué está pasando." Dice Thor, rogando por no parecer un tonto, pero el pelinegro le cuenta con paciencia, y el rubio en verdad se tomará esto en serio.

Laufeyson sale del complejo con una bruma esmeralda y el corazón en la garganta.

* * *

"Stephen Strange." Dice el de ojos verdes, caminando hacia el hombre de ojos azules que le observaba cauteloso. "Hoy es el día." Murmura, caminando al sillón en el que el ex-neurocirujano estaba sentado, tomando lugar arriba de su regazo con falsa parsimonia.

"Lo supuse, una visita cordial a un viejo amante no es algo propio en ti, Hveðrungr." El hechicero de aura esmeralda sonrió encantadoramente, cuando trató de tocar la mejilla del más alto, Capa le pegó en los nudillos.

"Tiene tu temperamento." Murmura, se habría reído si no hubiera estado tan preocupado. "Necesito que vayamos a la torre Vengadores y protejas al equipo. Wanda se ocupará de los demás mortales." 

"Okay." 

"...¿No vas a preguntar?" Dice Loki, mirándole extrañado. Stephen solo ríe suavemente.

"No hace falta que lo haga cuando ya sé que pasará." 

"¿No puedes decirme?"

"Nop." Susurra, haciendo rebotar la consonante en sus labios rosa pálido. 

* * *

"Stephen, tienes que ocuparte de ellos." Dice Loki cuando llegan a las instalaciones, aunque las indicaciones en realidad no hacen falta. El hombre ya sabía qué pasaría, no podía cambiarlo sin que las consecuencias fueran peores.

Thor le había comentado todo a Wanda, quien había sometido a Anthony para que su mente estuviera completamente dormida y luego empezó a crear protecciones para los demás midgardianos a la redonda. El dios del trueno empezó la nevada cuando vio que su hermano colocaba a Stark en el centro de la azotea del centro de la tríada del edificio, lugar que en otro momento vió una fiesta y muchas risas. Ahora solo el sonido de la ventisca silbaba contra los vengadores.

Stephen se encargó de proteger a los demás vengadores, en su mente recapitulando todos los eventos que sucederían luego.

La temperatura descendía rápidamente y poco a poco se formaba una bruma gris que obstaculizaba la vista, Wanda soltó el control mental en el castaño cuando Loki le dio la orden, Anthony se sintió como si estuviera despertando de un largo letargo, miró a su al rededor alarmado, percibió que sus miembros se congelaban por un momento, pero pronto el frío le acogió completamente y, sin que él se diera cuenta, sus ojos se volvieron completamente escarlata ante las miradas asustadas de sus compañeros de equipo. Thor les había preparado, pero no para tanto.

Era un cambio tan repentino, tan rápido...Mucho que procesar en tan poco tiempo.

Loki confirmó sus sospechas cuando el cuerpo de Anthony empezó a crecer levemente y su piel adquiría un tono azul, adornado por intrincados patrones. "¡Loki!" Gritó el genio, retrocediendo hasta chocar con una mesa completamente asustado, observó sus manos, tocó el reactor que parecía seguir intacto, era diferente. Todo era diferente. Advertía los sonidos con mayor agudeza, los olores, el...El tacto era tan diferente y provocó una ola de descontento que hizo que más lágrimas escurrieran de sus ojos rojos, secándose al instante.

Loki temblaba, ansioso y lleno de adrenalina. Trató de salir de la protección de Stephen, pero el hechicero no se lo permitió. Thor estaba demasiado concentrado en tratar de que la nevada y la temperatura baja no se expandieran más allá del edificio, pero estaba teniendo problemas con ello.

Laufeyson trató de sobrepasar el escudo otra vez, pero ahora Steve lo tomó del brazo deteniéndolo, su mirada aún fija en Anthony, que temblaba sentado en el piso cubierto de gruesas capas de nieve. "¡Está asustado!" Loki se sacudió, tratando de soltarse de Rogers, gritaba fuertemente pero parecía que el soldado no le escuchaba. Steve puso a Loki delante de él, rodeando con fuerza su cuerpo, atrapando sus brazos y empezó a susurrar en su oído palabras que al momento el hechicero no entendió, no quiso entender. Pero aún así, aunque su corazón sólo quería correr al lado de Anthony y acariciar sus rizos y prometerle que todo sería normal de nuevo, permaneció entre los brazos de Steve, calmandose como un bebé arrullado en los brazos de su madre.

A Bucky, por otra parte, nadie lo detuvo cuando salió a por Anthony. No podía seguir escuchandole gritar. Sabía qué se sentía cambiar sin saber la razón, sabía de el pánico y del miedo constante. _Tenía que hacer algo._

El soldado sintió como la coyuntura de su brazo metálico dolía apenas salió del manto protector, rápidamente el hielo empezó a quemar su piel, pero se arrodilló frente a Anthony de todas maneras, temblando tanto como una hoja. Sus vías respiratorias ardían horriblemente y sólo no se congelaba aún por la magia débil de Loki, que impedía que muriera de hipotermia. Pronto dejó de temblar, sintiendo un cierto grado de placidez y tocó la mejilla azul de su compañero de equipo, sin notar como esta quemaba la piel de su palma. No podía mover el brazo metálico con soltura. "Está todo bien." Susurra con la voz ahogada, recorriendo las nuevas lineas del rostro del nuevo gigante de hielo con sus yemas metálicas ya agarrotadas.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el verdadero caos se formara.

Thor perdió el control del clima.

Bucky cayó inconsciente ante un alterado Anthony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, la magia de Tony es escarlata porque es un gigante de hielo. Now you know.


	11. The explanations.

10\. Las explicaciones.

Loki no sabía como todo se había puesto de cuadritos tan rápido.

Lo único que sabía es que ahora tendría que enfrentarse a Odín, junto a un inconsciente gigante de hielo y otro inconsciente dios del trueno. Era una tarde tranquila para los asgardianos, Loki había entrado por uno de los pasajes secretos. Con un último esfuerzo, se trasladó a él y a sus dos acompañantes al medio de la ciudadela. "¡Padre!" Gritó entrecortado, llamando la atención de otros habitantes. "Por favor..." Susurro volviendo a un llanto silencioso, pero el padre de todo apareció frente a él.

Odín los teletransportó al castillo, donde Loki pudo sentarse en el cómodo y mullido sofá de seda y permitirse llorar en más calma. Si no estuviera hechizado, tendría el poder de permanecer tranquilo y en completo equilibrio con sus poderes y su mente. No era el caso. "No sé como, pero él- él es un gigante de hielo ahora, s-se lo _contagié_. Y Thor descontroló el tiempo y ahora el invierno cubrió todo el estado de Nueva York y Bucky, joder, él tiene muchas heridas..."

"Thor estará bien." Murmura, poniendo a su hijo biológico en un camastro. Los tres guerreros llegaron un momento después y al observar a Loki se pusieron en posición de batalla. Odín los tranquilizó inmediatamente, pidiéndoles que llevaran a su hijo con los sabios para que se recuperara.

Pasó su mirada hacia el hechicero con una sonrisa suave en sus labios y chasqueó sus dedos, el camuflaje que llevaba Loki se desvaneció al instante y ahora tenía dos gigantes de hielo en su salón. "No le _contagiaste_ nada a nadie, _hijo_." Dice, mientras el pelinegro observa sus dedos delgados enjoyados, sintiendo el frío de su piel contra el oro en su cuello. "Los asgardianos y los habitantes de los demás mundos habitualmente creen que los midgardianos no tienen nada fantástico. No tienen magia, no tienen nada que se pueda considerar digno. Y se equivocan."

"Gente como tu amigo, el doctor Stephen Strange o como la señorita Maximoff, como el señor Stark que babea mi piso, poseen magia en su cuerpo." Odín se permitió una risa y transportó al muchacho a otro camastro antes de continuar, Tony tenía la ropa hecha jirones y su piel azul fría contrastaba con el cálido color del catre.

"Es un núcleo que no tiene tanto potencial al principio, pero que es poderoso cuando se junta con un poco de magia consistente. En este caso, magia de un jötun mitad asgardiano. El señor Stark, sin embargo, viene de una larga línea familiar en la que en algún momento, probablemente en el periodo que los midgardianos llaman helenismo, una jötun tuvo un hijo con un midgardiano. Y desde ese entonces, la sangre de los gigantes de hielo a corrido por el torrente Stark. Cuando lo hechizaste, tu magia solo reconoció a un hermano."

"P-Pero mi magia se siente diferente. Hasta Thor lo dijo. No pude transformarme en la nevada."

"Claro que está diferente. Eres menos poderoso ahora ya que tu magia asgardiana está dominando tu núcleo. Por eso tu aura es esmeralda en vez de su habitual escarlata. El frío es algo muy sencillo de explicar; estabas debilitado. Vas a tener que enseñarle a Anthony a vivir como un gigante de hielo, pero si prefieres, podemos ir con los sabios para que le enseñes a mantener un glamour en su cuerpo hasta que pueda transformarse a voluntad. Necesitas recuperarte, Loki." Odín no comentaría nada sobre el tatuaje rúnico en el cuello de ambos gigantes, no era de su incumbencia.

Loki miró a Anthony, boqueó y cerró la boca. Entrecerró sus ojos y emitió un gemido de frustración. Se acercó al genio y puso la cabeza rizada en sus muslos desnudos, acariciándolo con calma. Recordar la cara de pánico del hombre hacia que le doliera el corazón. Estaba preocupado por James, Bruce lo había trasladado a un sector de la tríada de la torre en la que no le habían permitido entrar. Era un supersoldado, aún así su organismo modificado no había podido con tanto.

Luego recordó a Steven, a la fuerza con la que el rubio le había detenido, como le había _protegido_ de si mismo. Sintió como la boca se le secaba y se obligó a sí mismo a mirar a Odín y decir algo.

"Creo que es mejor ir con los sabios. No por el glamour, pero si para recuperarme. Quiero enseñarle a Tony cómo controlar sus sentidos." El dios de las travesuras podía anticipar la reacción del hombre. Él gritaría, luego, probablemente golpearía a Loki, finalmente lo odiaría para siempre.

Llegaron junto a los sabios, y pronto el núcleo de ambos gigantes de hielo estaba siendo analizado. Anthony, al igual que Laufeyson, habían estado bajo tanto estrés que casi drenaron su magia.

El proceso no era complicado, sólo brebajes mágicos asgardianos. Loki recuerda una vez que aún estaba pequeño, cuando las cosas eran normales y él y Thor eran inseparables. Thor había jugado rudo en una de las colinas a las que solían ir, Laufeyson, que jamás se dejaba pasar a llevar, había empujado al dios del trueno colina abajo. El miedo de perder a la persona que más amaba en su vida había causado tanto estrés que una ola de magia se había desatado, rescatando a Thor y dejando inconsciente a Loki.

Estaba al lado de Anthony ahora mismo, sujetando su mano mientras los sabios volvían a chequear su núcleo. Él no era un paciente fácil. Pasaron horas antes de que ambos estuvieran estables. Sólo horas.

Y cuando Anthony despertó y giró su cabeza al lado izquierdo, sus ojos vieron al dios que había pateado sus monstruos nocturnos y solo pudo atraerlo en un abrazo tan, tan anhelado que fue muchísimo y tuvo que separarse. Su cuerpo midgardiano sólo habría sentido piel congelada por el contraste de la temperatura normal de ambos organismos, que ciertamente eran muy diferentes. Su cuerpo de gigante fue capaz de percibir el calor de Loki, el contraste del oro de su joyería, la textura de los relieves de sus brazos y hasta el roce de los casi invisibles vellos que cubrían la piel del contrario.

Eran muchísimas sensaciones. "Estaba asustado." Murmura en un susurro bajo, aún no se acostumbra al volúmen de las cosas. "Todo se siente...Tan intenso."

"Lo sé, pequeño. Lo sé." Dice Loki. "Te voy a enseñar todo lo que necesites, te voy a explicar absolutamente todo lo que quieras, pero ahora debes descansar. Yo...Puedo irme si eso es lo que necesitas, ahora jugamos con tus reglas." La seriedad es un tono que Tony no había escuchado en Laufeyson antes, pero sabe que es sincero. Es sincero con el corazón.

"No. No te vayas. Pero por favor, explícame un poco." Pide, sintiendo la garganta seca y preparándose mentalmente para no estallar de pronto. Loki se sentó mejor en el camastro y empezó con la larga explicación, mucho más elaborada que la que Odín había dado gracias a la información que los sabios le habían entregado.

Resultaba que, en esos tiempos en los que el helenismo se extendía por Roma, una jötun, quizá viviendo entre griegos y latinos como una diosa, tuvo un vástago con una midgardiano (probablemente a la fuerza), el cual se siguió procreando y poco a poco la población midgardiana-jötun fue creciendo hasta los tiempos actuales. Los sabios presumen que, en alguna parte de la línea de Howard Stark, hubieron tres habitantes de Jötunheim involucrados, fortaleciendo el núcleo del último heredero Stark y haciendo que la magia de Loki se uniera tan bien. "Así que somos algo así como- ¿Hermanos?" Pregunta Tony con una leve sonrisita en su rostro.

"...Somos hermanos, querido." Murmura Loki, abrazandole protectoramente.

Thor, quien ya había despertado, pudo escuchar todo a través del biombo.


	12. The brother you choose.

11\. El hermano que eliges.

"¡Pero por qué le dices eso, él no es tu hermano!" Es lo que grita Thor. Había interceptado a Loki cuando el pelinegro subía las escaleras del castillo y desde ese momento se hallaban discutiendo.

"¡Él ha sido más hermano en unas semanas que tú lo haz sido en casi un milenio, Thor!" Exclama Loki, totalmente herido. "Tony...Tony es un ser tan cálido. Él está perturbado, pero es tan sincero. Él no es tú. Él no me abandonaría a la primera oportunidad." La voz está llena de resentimiento, pero se va y la decepción lo reemplaza.

"No lo conoces." Murmura Thor, golpeando la pared con furia. "¡No lo conoces, carajo!"

"Oh, sí lo conozco. Me permitió conocerlo. Sequé sus lágrimas en cada noche de pesadillas, y él secó las mías sin preguntar o juzgarme. Tú jamás- tú ni siquiera lo intentaste alguna vez." Y Loki iba a terminar la conversación, pero luego tenía a Thor en frente, agarrándole la nuca y mirándolo a los ojos.

Y Laufeyson volvió a recordarlo todo. Una y otra vez.

Con un jadeo triste empujó al rubio, sacándolo de encima. "No vas a hacerme esto otra vez. No. No lo voy a permitir. No vales la pena tanto sufrimiento." El pelinegro agarró su dignidad y antes de marcharse escaleras arriba, a su cuarto en donde había trasladado a Tony para un cómodo descanso, se giró. "Me iré a _casa_ luego de esta noche, para que Anthony tenga un buen descanso. Deberías quedarte en Asgard una larga temporada, Thor." Le recomendó, su actitud no le ayudaría a deshacer el descontrol que había en Nueva York gracias a la nevada. Stephen dijo que podría haber sido peor, Loki le creía.

Luego sube, poco a poco sintiéndose más y más miserable hasta que llega a su habitación. Entra y se apoya en la puerta cerrada, mirando a Tony quien al fin tenía su cuerpo midgardiano de vuelta, al igual que Loki. El de ojos verdes traga la saliva acumulada en su boca y Stark se levanta, envolviendole en un abrazo.

"Merezco saber qué pasa entre Thor y tú, ¿No lo crees?" Pregunta el rizado, tranquilo y sentando al hechicero en la cama. "No te juzgaré, da lo mismo qué cosa es."

Y solo eso hace que Loki pueda al fin contarle, porque Tony tiene ese tipo de aura calmante que podría tranquilizar hasta el más feroz de los monstruos. Es perfecto.

_"Thor- hm, bloquea la puerta."_ _Murmura_ _Loki_ _,_ _extasiado_ _por los besos que el_ _rubio_ _da en su cuello_ _pálido_ _. El mayor solo gruñe, lanzandolo a la cama sin cuidado y_ _ajustando_ _las_ _piernas_ _del moreno en su_ _cintura_ _._

_Loki_ _no_ _pudo_ _evitar_ _soltar un agudo_ _gemido_ _cuando_ _la boca del_ _ojizarco_ _se cerró en_ _su_ _manzana de_ _Adán_ _, mordiendo y chupando una marca. Subió_ _hacia_ _la_ _mandíbula_ _del de cabello negro y_ _atacó_ _esos labios rosados, pasando la_ _lengua_ _por los dientes del menor y_ _saboreando_ _el té de hierbas que_ _siempre_ _bebía. Gime contra la boca del ojiverde_ _cuando_ _Laufeyson_ _se atreve a frotar su cadera_ _contra_ _la_ _erección_ _del rubio,_ _tan_ _benigno e inocente. "¡Ah,_ _Thor_ _!" Exclama cuando sus ropajes son arrancados de su cuerpo con fuerza. Solo quedó en su ropa interior algo holgada y espero a que_ _Odinson_ _se desnudara para subirse en su regazo delicadamente. "Te amo." Murmura_ _al_ _rubio, lo_ _había_ _dicho_ _muchas veces pero esto era_ _totalmente_ _diferente._ _Thor_ _lo_ _sabía_ _._ _Loki_ _lo sabía._

_El rubio no lo_ _dijo_ _de vuelta, solo tomó algo de aceite_ _perfumado_ _de su mesilla de_ _noche_ _y empezó a tantear la entrada del_ _pelinegro_ _, distrayendole con besos y_ _sonrisas_ _seductoras._ _Loki_ _jamás_ _había_ _sido_ _así_ _de íntimo con alguien, pero le_ _pareció_ _bien que el primero- y único fuera Thor. No_ _tenían_ _vínculo_ _de sangre, se_ _habían_ _enterado hace unos_ _cuantos_ _años_ _atrás_ _, y oh dios, eso_ _había_ _hecho_ _las_ _cosas_ _diferentes_ _._

_Siseó de dolor cuando el segundo dígito_ _empezó_ _a dilatarle, pero se aguantó y siguió tocando a_ _Thor_ _con_ _timidez_ _,_ _tratando_ _de complacerlo._ _Cuando_ _el_ _rubio_ _consideró_ _que_ _ya era suficiente_ _preparación_ _, se_ _unieron_ _._

_Para_ _Loki_ _, llegar al_ _orgasmo_ _gracias_ _a_ _Thor_ _, fue un_ _paraíso_ _traído_ _a la tierra._

_Para_ _Thor_ _, fue uno de los peores_ _errores_ _que pudo cometer en su vida._

_El_ _día_ _siguiente,_ _Loki_ _despertó_ _solo. No vio a su_ _hermano_ _luego de meses. Thor se_ _había_ _ido de cacería y_ _exploración_ _con sus amigos a_ _los_ _demás_ _reinos. Él sólo_ _había_ _huido_ _._

"...¿Entonces, es un requisito acostarse contigo para ser tu hermano?" Pregunta Tony, tratando de hacer sonreír a Laufeyson y lograndolo. La misma broma le ayudó a distraerse de la ira que sentía hacia Thor, Loki...Loki no era el mejor de los hombres, pero era _inocente_ en esos tiempos. Era puro, tan maleable y precioso. Odinson fue impío al romper ese candor, eso era algo imperdonable.

"Ahora sabes por qué me atrae tanto el capitán." Murmura algo triste cuando los efectos de la broma pasaron. Tony le sonrió suavemente y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor.

"Steve...Steve es un idiota, pero él jamás haría eso. Él es un buen hombre. Te lo juro." Dice como si fuera un secreto de hermanos pequeños. Se siente bien. "Al menos uno de los dos logrará estar con él."

"Espera, ¿Tú y Steve en realidad eran algo? Yo sólo los emparejaba porque me gustaba ver sus caras de disgusto."

"Noches solitarias. Nada muy comprometedor." Bromea el genio, tomando la mano de Loki. "Hey...- uh, ¿Está mal que ya te considere _en verdad_ mi hermano? Es que, hm, te conozco hace poco y yo no soy del tipo que se encariña. La gente traiciona todo el tiempo, por eso trato de ser un bastardo a menudo, así se alejan, pero, oh Dios, _no puedo creer que esté diciendo esto_ , Loki, me has cambiado la vida. Me diste magia, me diste esta maldición que cada día se siente más como una bendición y bueno, aún no me mola mucho la parte del gigante de hielo, pero- ¡Jamás había hablado tanto con los vengadores antes! Creo que ahora en verdad me consideran un humano _aunque ya no lo soy_ , y Bucky...Puedo llamarle Bucky. Lo perdoné, ¿Sabías eso? En fin, me has brindado un universo de nuevas posibilidades, y mi antiguo yo te odiaría, pero ahora Loki, solo te siento como un hermano. Uno que es mil años más viejo que yo, pero al fin de cuentas, mi hermano."

Laufeyson hizo un ruidito desde el fondo de la garganta y se transformó en serpiente, subiéndose al cuerpo de Tony y enroscandose cariñosamente en sus extremidades, con la lengua bífida acariciando la mejilla del menor. Tony interpretó eso como un _yo_ _también_ _me siento así._

"-Sabes que, en edad midgardiana tengo casi veinte años, ¿Verdad?" Pregunta Loki, transformándose otra vez, arriba del regazo de Tony.

"Entonces eres ilegal. No puedes salir con Steve Rogers. Punto."

"¡Tony!"

_"¡Soy tu hermano mayor en la tierra!"_


End file.
